


Iterations Playlist

by Bright_Elen



Series: Iterations [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, M/M, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bright_Elen/pseuds/Bright_Elen
Summary: Have some songs I associate with Iterations!





	Iterations Playlist

Listen [here](https://open.spotify.com/user/bright_elen/playlist/7kN0fmpHHFLrhmedGqN3pC).

Goodnight, Travel Well - The Killers

2SO:  
Anywhere on This Road - Lhasa de Sela

Dr. Aphra, 2SO, Fade:  
Make Yourself - Incubus (Content Warning: Sexual Violence)

K-2SO the Historian:  
Fuel - Ani DiFranco

Soraya:  
Afterlife - Ingrid Michaelson

Takodana Kaytoo:  
Endlessly - Muse

Luke (and Kaytoo):  
Stars - Switchfoot 

Shake it Out - Florence and the Machine


End file.
